The Jailers of Virtue
The Jailers of Virtue are deadly saints who function primarily in the new world, their true numbers are unknown but their purpose is relatively clear. They seek to rid the world of impurities and instilling the new virtues of purity to the world. They believe pirating to be the absolute lowest form of life and a plague that needed to be purified, and there inlaid the problem, as the golden age of piracy in full effect the Jailers of Virtue have stepped up their efforts and have become more and more powerful to compete with the new strong pirate organizations The Jailers of Virtue have adopted their name from imprisoning or otherwise stopping all actions that go against the particular Jailers virtue. The Jailers of Virtue are also known to be and extremely old organization, as seen when the organization has knowledge on the unknown ages and one piece. The Jailer of Love had also fought with Gold Rodger in his younger prime. Though the Jailer of Love was defeated the grudge still remains. The Jailers The Jailers of Virtue are represented as people who guard the seas with their own particular Virtue and travel the New world endlessly seeking ways to purify the world. The Jailers are represented by the following Virtues in order of rank. Tier 1 *Love *Sacrifice Tier 2 *Justice *Hope *Prudence Tier 3 *Moderation *Placidly *Sensibility *Fortitude *Temperance Tier 4 *Charity *Faith *Chastity *Peace *Truth *Mercy Tier 1 Jailer of Love In the list of virtues stands as the purest and most sacred of all virtues one may possessed. It remains possessed and yet stand singular to the other virtues, the absolute ruler of the Jailers of Virtue is the only one to be granted the most gracious of titles, the Jailer of Love. Jailer of Sacrifice The Jailer of Sacrifice is a relatively new position in the Virtues and while the position is only for those as strong as the Jailer of Love, they hold no real power in the order. Tier 2 Jailer of Justice The Jailer of Justice is one of the second Tier virtues and is charged with being the judge and jury to all crimes on the sea, as one of the higher ranking members he does not leave the Jailers headquarters and instead deals judgment to those worthy to come before him. The current Jailer of Justice is Milds Powers. Jailer of Hope The Jailer of Hope is charged with traveling the seas endlessly shouting and delivering the message of the Jailers of Virtue. The Jailers are no secret organization and they whish to let the world know that they are always hunting sinners and those who defile the name of absolute virtue. The current Jailer of hope is Quilava Munzer. Jailer of Prudence The Jailer of Prudence is charged with commanding the army of the Jailers of Virtue. It is their job to see that the standards of battle and purity are met in all members of the army and the Jailers of Virtue. The current jailer of Prudence is the Jailer of Prudence. Category:Organizations